


Demon in a New Dress

by Ectania



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectania/pseuds/Ectania
Summary: Nicole screwed up, Rosita is somehow wrong, Wynonna is confused, and Dolls has somehow accepted his fate. Woof. Waverly, is well... Waverly.(First work, that's why this summary sucks!)





	Demon in a New Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first time writing any form of fanfiction, so please don't go overboard with the criticism! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you want to provide any, knock yourself out! 
> 
> (All grammar mistakes are mine as well.)

         Waverly ran out the door of Shorty’s Bar. “Wait, Waverly! I’m sorry! I was trying to help!” I yelled. “ _You really screwed up this time Haught. You should’ve told her earlier you pudden-head!”_ Nicole thought to herself. The results had come yesterday morning while Nicole was working on some police paperwork. She’d left the manilla folder on her desk, forgetting about it for the first couple hours that she had it, but it had grown unbearably alluring. The urge to open the manilla folder was like a trying-to-quit smoker avoiding an entire store of free cigarettes. The past year had been adventurous to say the least, but somehow this opening this folder seemed way more exhilarating. Even more so than dealing with the “Gooverly Issue”. 

 *******

         Nicole thought about what Waverly had told her after being possessed by the so-called “Goo Demon”. Waverly had slowly whispered to her, “The demon was telling me that there was something dark within me, something that wasn’t him”.

 

 _“Well I guess that’s true... but what is it then?”_ Nicole contemplated. “Gooverly”, as the possessed Waverly had been dubbed, was probably a real representation of what Waverly had been hiding for the last 22 years of her life. She’d always had to be the overly nice one and put on a “Town’s Sweetheart” persona in order to make up for having Earp as a last name. Nicole thought about the reason why the goo-demon had said that she was dark. “ _She’s sweet, but faking who you really are for that long couldn’t possibly be good for anyone._   _I’d better call Dolls and Rosita to help find out where she’s gone,”_ Nicole thought.

 

 _“I’d better call Wynonna to drop me off at the border of the Ghost River Triangle. I **have**  to figure out what I really am, I hope I’m not right.” _Waverly muttered to herself. She called her sister, Wynonna, to drop her off. “What’s up baby girl, how ya doin’?” Wynonna drawled. “I don’t really have time to talk Wynonna, can you just please drop me off at the border?” Waverly said quickly. “Chill out baby girl, are you fine? And why do you need me to drop you off?” Wynonna questioned. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, please just pick me up and drop me off. It’s really important ‘Nonna.” Waverly pleaded.

 

      Nicole yelled for Rosita, her friend and Shorty’s bartender, who was working the upper floor of Shorty’s. She then picked up her phone to call Dolls, her co-worker and friend from the police station, to drive Rosita and her to the Ghost River Triangle border. Dolls sped into the parking lot, picked the girls up, and sped off to the border.

 *******

         The sign had to have been at least 200 years old. The thick pillars holding up the sign had tendrils of rotten black vines wrapping around them. The sign and the chain the pillar was holding up were severely rusted, and its message was nearly unreadable. However, Waverly could never forget the words  that were printed on the sign. “ _Welcome to Purgatory! You’ll never want to leave!”_   _Stupid catchphrase… almost everyone would leave if they could.”_ Waverly thought. It was like the sign was purposefully taunting Waverly with its catchphrase. She’d wanted to leave Purgatory in order to go to college, but she had a weird feeling in her stomach from that thought; furthermore, she now wanted to try leaving Purgatory to in fact see if her notion was correct. While she also felt a weird sensation in her stomach, she also felt something else. A sense of deja vu.

 ********

         It was a cold, dark Arctic evening near the border, and 5-year-old Waverly Earp was roaming about Purgatory. For some reason, which Waverly still doesn’t know to this day as she doesn’t remember this, she was near the Triangle’s border. She looked intently at the “ _Welcome to Purgatory Sign”_  for an abnormally long time before deciding to try and go outside of Purgatory for the first time in her then short life. She took a couple of steps forward until she was only a step from crossing the border. As she went to take her next step, her feet were frozen in place, like some unknown entity had chained her them to the ground. She persisted with her efforts to move forward, but to no avail, she couldn’t move forward. She tried going backwards and that worked. Though her  five year old mind should’ve been more curious, she left the sign and the weird force and started on her way home.

 ********

         Nicole, Dolls, and Rosita quickly exited the baby pink 1967 Ford Mustang. Unbeknown to Waverly, she’d already experienced this moment before. Waverly was slowly walking toward the sign, the sound of her footsteps echoing as she walked through the Arctic plains. The sound was almost deafening by the time she stopped, just a mere 5 feet away. She stopped and stared down the long, empty road and then resumed walking. It seemed as though the ground was basically quicksand, as it seemed to pull her feet down. It came out of nowhere.

 

         The blast was like the entire world had collectively punched, kicked, and shot her simultaneously. She flew back and hit the ‘67 with an ear-splitting crack, comparable to the thunder in the worst of storms. She slumped forward and everyone could her mangled body. Her back shined in the light, almost too gruesome to see for the group. Her broken vertebrae had split out from the rest of her spine, the sharp bone fragments glistening with the copious amount of blood seeping out.      

 

         Wynonna ran over to the dead girl. She just looked at her, knowing she couldn’t do anything. For a first time in a while she felt something she’d rather not. Powerlessness. She pushed Waverly’s shoulders so that she was in a sitting position. Wynonna thought to herself, “ _This is probably the most peaceful I’ve ever seen her. How could I’ve not realized this earlier…”._ She looked out at the group keeping Waverly in her peripheral vision. They all had an emotionless, distant stare in their eyes and a blank look on their faces. She knew this face. She could still see it in the mirror, the face taunting her. They were shutting down. She thought she was about to shut down too because she saw the bones retracting from Waverly’s back. Wynonna quickly turned to Waverly and slowly slumped her forward. She was dumbfounded, the bones sticking out of her back were gone! Waverly suddenly sat up straight and said to Wynonna, “This isn’t good”.

 _Why did she get blown back? How did she sur-... oh. It couldn’t be, could it?_ Wynonna shakily thought to herself. “Hey Waves, you OK?” Wynonna whispered to her. Waverly just stared back at her silently, her green eyes turning darker and darker until they were coal black. “Waves, are-are y-you ok? Are you even Waves? Please answer me!” Wynonna pleaded with Waverly. Waverly stared at her for a couple of seconds and slightly tilted her head before responding, “I’m tired of being someone I’m not. So, so tired. The answer to your question you insolent human, is yes. I'm the truest form of Waverly there's ever been”.

 ********

 _“I’ve always had my suspicions, but I didn’t think it was actually true.”_ Rosita contemplated. Being a Revenant gave an advantage on sensing other supernatural creatures, since she was one too, but Waverly had manage to evade the certainty of being a supernatural being, much less than a demon. Rosita assumed she would’ve been an angel instead, she certainly seemed as pure as one. Sadly, despite being PhD, Rosita didn’t realize how wrong that assumption would be.

 ********

          “All my life I’ve had to put on this fake personality. Do you know how tiring it is? I’m sick and tired of hiding who I really am, even if I didn’t know about this earlier! I’ve been good all my life, but nothing good really came out of it. I think I’ll try acting bad, after all, I am a demon. It’s finally time to be truly…. Me.” Waverly said ominously. Wynonna stood in front of Waverly looking quite shocked.

 

         “Who are you, baby girl? This isn’t the Waverly that I know and love.” Wynonna whispered to Waverly.

 

         “That’s exactly what I mean. You don’t really know the real me.” Waverly retorted. “You don’t have to be like this Waverly. I’m being quite honest here, you don’t have to.” Rosita said calmly. “I know, my sweet Revenant. It’s just more fun this way. I’m being quite honest.” Waverly teased Rosita. Wynonna was at first quite shocked with this new piece of information about Rosita, but that wasn’t the most pressing issue at the moment.  _“Do I have to kill Waverly? I-I can’t. I’m too weak. Her face is too familiar, even though this isn’t actually her. I can’t”._ Wynonna internally debated. It was too late though. It almost always is.

 

         Waverly suddenly screamed. Two pure white, angelic wings with wispy feathers shot out of her back, almost twice as tall as the 5-foot girl. Then the wings began to turn black and something similar to black ink dripped down them. The group was transfixed by the transformation, and all they could possibly do was stare. Black smog floated from the wings, gently covering the group’s eyes. Then she lunged. Her eyes turned a bloody red, and her teeth transformed into points sharp enough to cut through a diamond. She went for Wynonna and Rosita first. The girl screamed as a pointed wings sliced seamlessly and simultaniously through their backs and pulled out.They fell down in a pool of their blood, leaving Waverly’s black wings stained with blood. Only Dolls and Nicole remained. She turned to the two and said, “I’ll save Nicole for last, it’ll be the cherry on top”. Dolls pulled out his gun and fired a round of bullets at her. The bullets sped towards Waverly, but Waverly merely stuck one finger up and then pointed it towards Dolls. Dolls accepted his fate as his bullets ripped through his body. She turned to Nicole, who couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

         “Waverly, I know you’re in there, LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE STOP!” Nicole yelled.

 

         “You are already talking to ‘real’ Waverly. Since you were the source of most of my joy in my old life, you’ll have the worst punishment.” replied Waverly. Nicole watched Waverly smile, her pointed teeth gleaming. Waverly circled around Nicole before sinking her teeth into the base of her neck. She continued shredding down her spine until the bone was completely visible. Her hand pulled the spine out, and Nicole crumpled down. She opened her back further and dipped one finger into Nicole’s blood and brought it up to her eyes. She looked at it for a couple of seconds and then wiped it off using her wings. Suddenly all Waverly could see was a fire in a pitch black surrounding.

 

         Waverly woke up, her eyes looking into the grey sky. “ _Ughhh… why do I feel like I’ve been run over by Wynonna…”_ Waverly thought to herself. She heard the calls of the owls, nighttime was here. She pulled herself up and looked around. She turned around and saw her loved ones’ bodies. She fell to her knees and started sobbing, as the wind started to pick up. She felt the breeze whisper the truth on her hands. She looked down to see the blood, still silently dripping off of her hands and staining her back. " _What kind of a monster could've done this?!_ " Waverly thought. Then a wave of realization washed over Waverly. She was the real monster here. She rose to her feet and set the bodies in a line next to each other, their eyes closed as though they were snuggled up in their warm beds on the coldest winter day.  

 *******

         The holes were finally filled with the remains of the people she still loves. Waverly whispered a quiet goodbye to the bodies before walking off into the mountains. “I guess it’s a fitting punishment, living forever. I’ve got to live with this guilt for the rest of eternity. One of the great perks of being an evil supernatural being...” Waverly muttered with a bit of venom in her voice.

******* 

         According to the townsfolk, the guardian angel of those lost on that cold November day returns once a year to their graves, taking a brief respite from her aimless wandering. The tombstones have been there for countless years, and one would expect that the guardian angel has forgotten the number of years. There’s really only one reason why she hasn’t. The endless, crushing guilt. The townsfolk believe that the angel is in fact an angel. They’ll never know she was actually the demon in the end. The so called personal messenger of death, their killer. Their very own piece of Azrael**. They’ll continue to live in their little bubble of innocence, thinking that the people and things they’ve come to love’ll last forever. They think they have their own personal little Ramiel^^ following them around. She wishes she could properly enlighten these misguided souls on the reality of mortality. Waverly Earp should know. She herself thought the same all those years ago. But that all changed, obviously for the worst. So she continues walking aimlessly inside the triangle for the rest of eternity, inundated with guilt.

 

** = The Hebrew Angel of Death (An archangel)

^^ = Basically the angel that watches over those that are to resurrect. (Also Hebrew)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thanks for reading this work! Feel free to leave y'all's opinions below.
> 
> \- E


End file.
